


Fade

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Her daemon dies first.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Fade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithqueen/gifts).



> [Prompt:](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=10370624) Any, any/any, daemon AU
> 
>  **Prompter, please feel free to reject the gift for any reason!** I will deanon in due course.

His mom’s daemon died the day after the strange man came to give them the news about Jecht. The neighbours would come and visit, bringing them both food and attempts at smiles; sometimes, they would take Tidus aside and say, “It won’t be long now. Be strong for her.”

Tidus didn’t realise what it all meant until his mom slipped away herself; and in all the upheaval, he didn’t notice that the strange man, who had begun calling in regularly, seemed to have no daemon at all.


End file.
